Electric motors commonly include electronic controllers that govern their operation. Some of these electronic controllers are programmable, which allows the motors to be programmed to operate at particular levels, especially when the motors are used to drive particular machines (e.g., blowers or compressors). In this way, motors which otherwise may be physically similar or identical can each operate differently based on the settings of the programmable controller. For example, many machines driven by motors function optimally when the motors operate at certain levels, so it is often desirable to program the motor controllers, either during initial assembly or once coupled with the machines, to operate at those levels.
Motors commonly include electrical connection blocks that are configured to receive power and operational control signals. Such a connection block often includes a molded connector with a plurality of motor terminals connected via conductors to the programmable controller. Programming tools for programming motor controllers are commonly configured to plug into the motor terminals of the connection block. More specifically, the programming tools include a plurality of tool terminals that correspond to and are configured to physically engage the motor terminals. The programming tools are then unplugged once the motor controllers are programmed.
While prior art programming tools have been satisfactory in many respects, they are generally configured for lower voltage (50 V or less) applications which pose less risk of harm to their users from electrical shock and/or damage to components due to arc flash than higher voltage applications. For example, some such tools include lights to indicate when power is present, but these lights are typically directionally oriented and therefore may not be visible to users at all times. Further, prior art programming tools employ gendered terminals to frictionally engage the tools with the connection blocks during the programming process, which can cause high insertion or engagement forces that can damage the terminals.
This background discussion is intended to provide information related to the present invention which is not necessarily prior art.